Light Up His World For Me
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: What I loved about him was, he never wanted to miss a second of my life. His love for me was that much... Just a depressing maybe sad and colorless but sweet and elegant one shot about his love for her. JackxKim Rated T for Darker Themes, Introverting Thoughts, and Depression ONE-SHOT


**Light Up His World For Me**

* * *

She stared at the screen intently. A slight small, but elegant smile plastered on her lips. Some say it is a depressed smile, others say it was a smile of joy grieving over a passed friend. But no, to her it was the smile that she used to light up his world.

Her skin, pale nearly white, had an elegant glow. Some say she was sickly and never ate enough food, other just say a tragic accident happened and it scared her nearly to death. But no, she was just born like that. She didn't care, she loved herself. The golden locks that cascaded passed her shoulders turned to a dull sandy blonde over the years, and it was almost long enough to touch her waist. Some say she didn't care about her lifeless hair, others say she just wants to look deathly. But no, she loves herself and takes care of her natural locks.

The girl on the screen was sitting on the floor, cross legged and her hands in her lap. Her hair draped in front of her face and constantly, she's breath out into a full out smile. Not a joyous one, but one that was filled with maturity and hurt all rapped with elegant love. The camera would move just a little, every time she'd move, giving signs that the boy behind the camera would laugh with her.

The screen effects were purposely changed to black and white, and the voices were edited out to give the film a classy, old glamorous feeling.

The grass on the screen was a light shade of gray and the sky even lighter. Then, the girl looked up and the wind flowed through her light strands of hair. They were a dull gray, portraying that her hair color was a light blond.

Her pearly white teeth showed and her eyes shut. She fingers plucked up a flower, grown by a weed. In color, the stem would be green and the petals, yellow. The boy behind the camera then moved it a little as he moved his hand. She looked above the camera, into his eyes and he extended his hand so you could see his arm. The boy gently slipped the flower out of her hand and into his. He then raised it to her ear and pressed it behind it. She blushed slightly but because of the old effects, no one could see it.

Her smile arose at the video and she curled up on a ball. The couch she sat on was old, and dirty but not gross. It was in a corner of a pure white room. A small window was at the end of it. A projector, drilled into the wall above the small window, painted white, projected the soundless film she was currently admiring. She pinned a white sheet over the window so she'd be able to see the film without the light getting in the way. She curled herself up in a ball, arms wrapped around legs, and sat n the back, leaned up against the arm of the futon. She began to watch more.

The boy behind the camera then followed the girl down the school's hallway. Other people were in the hallways but none interrupted the video considering that they knew these two friends wouldn't want that to happen. The girl, obviously annoyed with him sticking the camera in her face, stopped and he ran into her. The camera fell to the floor.

She giggle slightly, putting two fingers on her lips.

Then, he picked it up and looked at her sadly. She frowned after laughing knowing that she could have damaged his camera. Then, she rested her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to her. She kissed him and as she did, he moved the camera where they could be recorded. Students around "awed" at the cute couple. She pulled away and he had his "puppy dog" eyes as she called it. She laughed and pushed him away, making the camera shake. She turned to her locker and he filmed her.

She wore gray skinny jeans with the vintage purple and pink roses on them. She also wore a slightly oversized dark gray sweater and her long hair was pinned into a messy, loose side bun. She'd smile now and then at certain events that took place in the film he made about her. Then, the film was over. A photograph of her with her arm wrapped around his neck. He was grinning as he held the camera. The photography was also edited in black and white. She grinned a bit more. Then, stood up. Her long legs gently walked to the projector and she extended her body, as tall as she could reach, and turned it off.

She loved how he always wanted to be around her. She thought it was so amazing how he'd always want to be in every second of her life. But what made her the happiest was, he wanted to film and make memories of her life, even if the way she lived was "depressing, lonesome, and deathly" as some people would describe it as.

She then sat back on the couch, the natural way this time, cross legged, hands in her lap. She pulled a strand of fallen hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Just the thought of him made her stomach jump and her heart rate uneven. She truly missed him. No matter how much she denied people's comments about her missing him, she truly did.

Watching him record a whole video of her, brightened her world up much more than it would have been without him pressing harder to be with her.

The small teenage girl then smiled and this time, it was a real one.

A real one that would light up his world. Forever.


End file.
